Shesepankh
by Mijikai
Summary: A spirit is spared from Ammit, and given the task to be a Yami. Unfortunately, the spirit fails all his tasks, and is given one more chance, or will be brought back to Ammit.
1. Last Chance

Shesepankh Chapter One  
  
'Now thee shalt rest in peace,' mumured the fat priest as he bent over the dead youngth to place the cloth over him.  
  
The Youngth was still, and very pale, with sweat still prespiring down his brow.  
  
Blonde hair covered his scalp, and hung damply around his neck.  
  
His skin was the usual cream colored and was dressed in a tattered night gown while ugly, swelling boils shone under his armpits and behind his neck.  
  
People who had gathered to witness his funeral, morned for his parting.  
  
Morned for another victim of the sickness.  
  
But little do they all know that another was also watching.  
  
Two to be exact.  
  
~*~  
  
A man stood in the shadows, as he watched the younger man sitting on a roughly made stool.  
  
The man in the shadows was Shadi.  
  
He wore a gown of white, with heavy gold circular earrings, and a turban wrapped tightly around his head.  
  
Souless blue eyes kept watch over the young man as he watched the burial.  
  
Once the dead boy was buried, the image disappeared and they both were in silence.  
  
"Another failer," Shadi finally spoke with a shake of his head. "You have failed again."  
  
The young man refused to look up, which caused Shadi to frown.  
  
This man was looked to be in his twenties, and had a nice head of yellow hair, just like the dead boy.  
  
He also wore a rough gown, the same the boy had worn.  
  
Shadi slipped in front of the man and lifted his chin, but his brown eyes still refused to look up at him.  
  
"Look at me," he commanded, and the young man was forced to.  
  
Once their eyes locked, Shadi released his chin, and took a step back.  
  
"This does not boud well, Sekhmet," Shadi said in his ominous voice. "You were suppose to protect him from any harm. You have failed, the boy is dead."  
  
Sekhmet gritted his teeth.  
  
"It wasn't my fault," he growled. "The Black Death was spreading, and nobody ever escaped it. You assigned me to be a Yami, not a healer."  
  
"But your responsibility was to protect the boy until be died of old age. You let him waist away with the fever. Just like all your other aibous."  
  
Sekhmet flinched, and turned his head away.  
  
It was true.  
  
Females did not do well for him, and he did not make a good impression on himself when he was assigned to a male.  
  
Shadi sighed as he shook his head.  
  
"Sekhmet, you have failed more times then I can keep track off, and that is quite a few. Anymore could result to me having you to be sent back."  
  
At those words, Sekhmet snapped his head up and stared.  
  
"No, please...."  
  
"Sekhmet," Shadi said. "You are a tainted soul in which I had granted mercy upon from being eatten by Ammit, and you repay me with failer."  
  
Sekhmet fell to his knees and kissed Shadi's hem.  
  
"Please, great one, have mercy once more," he mumured desperately.  
  
The desperate expression, softened the great one's heart, and grasped his arm, rising him.  
  
"I shall, dear Sekhmet, but only this once. If you fail, I'll be forced to send you back, you understand?"  
  
"Tou."  
  
"Good. Now listen with care. You shall be in Epgyt, your homeland, there you will find your charge. You understand me?"  
  
"Tou."  
  
"If he dies before the age of old, I shall be forced to send you into Nun."  
  
"I understand," Sekhmet whispered.  
  
Shadi nodded, and pulled out a beutifully shapped neclace made of gold, and chanted.  
  
The eye in the middle of the necklace glowed, and Sekhmet was forced to sheild his eyes.  
  
In minutes, he felt himself being pulled and experienced an odd sensation as he was pulled through different times.  
  
But he was used to it, since this was his millionth time in being pulled.  
  
It wasn't till that a particular place lit up, and Sekhmet knew that this was his destination.  
  
~*~  
  
As he slowly opened his eyes, he found himself in a room of gold.  
  
A huge feathered bed was to one side, while nicely cushioned chairs were placed in the middle of the room with a table.  
  
A desk with littered papers was to the left, while a balcony with billowing drapes was before him.  
  
He was a bit curious in what he looked like this time and was happy to find a mirror, and gazed at himself.  
  
His nose wrinkled up at the image.  
  
He looked...punk.  
  
A hand traced over his hair that hated gravity and his long bangs that hung in his face.  
  
His eyes were unique, and he actually like them.  
  
He looked down at his garb and gave a low whistle as he saw the white sleevless shirt he wore, that was accompanied by a kilt down to his knees.  
  
Gold adorned his neck, arms, while a tiara of a cobra and vulture laid upon his brow.  
  
For now nothing was placed on his feet, but he didn't really mind.  
  
He was a bit tired from his time traveling and settled himself in one of the chairs, waiting for his young charge to arrive.  
  
It seemed like hours before he heard footsteps hurrying on the other side of the wall, and the huge golden door opened, but what he saw made him gap, as did his charge.  
  
'Holy shit!' he swore, as he stared. 'Who does Shadi think I am? A fucking baby sitter!?'  
  
There in the doorway was a boy of _five_!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: I hope this was good enough for some praise. I had this nagging in my mind so I decided to try out the first chapter. Though if you like it, you may have a while for the next, maybe, we'll see. It would be most appreciated if you would please review!  
  
Please!  
  
a/n: forgive me for spelling errors or grammer structure. I dont' have a spell checker. 


	2. Little Heba

Mijikai: ^_^ Thank you so much for everybody who reviewed and readers who are to shy or lazy (no offense) to review! (And to one of my reviewers, no, this story is not about Shadi)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.  
  
Warning: Language, and future actions in violence. Maybe, I haven't decided yet.  
  
Another Warning: If I see a copy of this on under _anyone's_ name other then myself, I'll shall report you immediately. (not to scare you or anything ^_~)  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Shesepankh Chapter Two  
  
The two stared at each other, both holding shock in their expressions, and neither dared break the silence.  
  
The little boy at the door was the first to move and slowly walked back and closed the door with a click.  
  
Curious, Sekhmet silently went to the door and pressed his ear to it, wondering if he would hear anything.  
  
It was silent, before a high scream echoed through his ear drums.  
  
"AAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
He felt panic well up inside.  
  
'Shit! This isn't suppose to happen! Damnit Shadi! This is why I requested no child under thirteen!'  
  
Footsteps echoed on the other side of the wall and Sekhemet searched frantically for a place to hide, and settled for the closet.  
  
He slid right in and squated still, waiting, watching.  
  
"Little Prince, are you alright!" came a worried voice of a female.  
  
"Nanny, there a Ka in my woom," came the high voice of the Prince, and heard additional sobs.  
  
He heard a 'Hmmmmmmm' and the door opened, footsteps walking inside the room.  
  
Sekhmet held his breath, hoping he wouldn't be caught and slowly followed her with his eyes.  
  
'If she finds me I'll fail this assignment and will be devoured by Ammit,' he thought nervously, as the Nanny's blue eyes swept the room.  
  
By her side was the little prince, who clutched her skirt and pressing his face into her thigh.  
  
She smiled down at him, and placed a soothing hand upon his head.  
  
"No fear little one. There is no Ka in your room. Now, I'll go fetch a servant to draw your bath. I believe your Abba would hate to see his muddy son to appear at dinner."  
  
The Prince nodded, and slowly let go of her skirt, and with smooth strides she left, closing the door behind her.  
  
Sekhmet sighed in relief, and quickly left the closet, only to come face to face with a chuby faced five year old.  
  
'Shit.'  
  
The Prince's eyes went wide, and opened his mouth to scream again, but this time Sekhemet was ready, and quickly clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Shush! I'm not here to harm you," he tried soothing, but his voice wasn't really meant to be soothing, and he had an enternal frown on his face which did not help matters any better.  
  
Tears ran down the Prince's face and each fell onto Sekhemet's hand.  
  
He sighed, and kneeled so they were looking eye to eye.  
  
"I want you to listen carefully, alright?" he said quietly and the boy nodded. "I am a Yami. I've been sent by the great one to you. I am not here to harm you or cause any harm to your loved ones. But in order for me to stay, I need to count on you on not giving me away. Is that understood?"  
  
The boy nodded again.  
  
"I shall remove my hand, but if you scream I'll have to cover it again, okay?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"Thank you," and slowly removed his hand, but hovered it for a second in case he did scream again.  
  
He kept silent.  
  
Sekhmt sighed in relief and let his hand drop before locking his eyes with the Prince's once more.  
  
"I would like some identification please. What's your name?"  
  
"P...Prince Heba," he whispered.  
  
He started mussing with that name.  
  
'Heba....now what can I form with Heba?' he thought.  
  
Sekhmet always made up names so they would be similiar to his charges, sort of like a fun game for him.  
  
His preasent name was the name Shadi had givin him, and would forever be called that by him.  
  
"Um...wh...what's your name?" the boy asked shyly.  
  
"Uh...you may call me...Sutennuheba.w, but to make it easier for someone as young as you, call me Kkw."  
  
Heba nodded, and made aloud sniff as he wiped his wet face.  
  
"Otay, (sniff) Kkw."  
  
Kkw stood and settled himself down in a chair and rested his eyes.  
  
'I guess since I managed to be a little friendly, the kid will bug off.'  
  
But that was exactly the opposite.  
  
Little Heba came to the logic that since Kkw wouldn't harm him and was his new friend.  
  
Wanting to play with his 'new friend' he toddled toward Kkw and poked him in the leg.  
  
Kkw felt something poke his leg, that was followed by a giggle and another poke.  
  
His brows furrowed as he felt continuous poking every single second.  
  
'Okay, calm down. It's only a five year old. Don't lose your temper, don't lose your temper.'  
  
"Ouch!" he shouted, as he felt Prince Heba pinch his leg.  
  
'ARG! That's it!'  
  
Kkw stood up so suddenly, that little Heba tumbled back, falling on his little bottom, and stared up at him with huge amyethist eyes.  
  
"Will you stop that you insolent brat!" Kkw snapped.  
  
Little Heba sat there, looking stunned, before he started tearing up and crying.  
  
'Fuck.'  
  
His sobs became louder and louder, and Kkw swore again, as he heard footsteps rushing towards the room.  
  
He quickly made a dash into the closet and listened with half an ear.  
  
"My prince, are you alright? What makes my little Prince weep," came the Nanny's voice.  
  
Prince Heba only continued to sob, and the Nanny took him into her arms and seated herself upon his bed.  
  
"Hush little one, and tell me what troubles you."  
  
'Shit,' Kkw swore. 'He's going to blab everything to his Nanny and then I shall be devoured. Curse you!'  
  
"(sniff) My fwiend yelled at me, but it otay. I fogive him," he said and wipped his eyes.  
  
Kkw started.  
  
'Friend? Now where the hell did he get that idea?' he scrowled.  
  
"Xnms?" The Nanny questioned, and Prince Heba nodded.  
  
"And who is this _xnms_?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"I no tell," he said while smiling.  
  
Kkw let out a breath of relief.  
  
"Sweety, please tell Nanny who your friend is. They may be dangerous and a threat to the royal family."  
  
"He no dangerous."  
  
The Nanny blinked, and sighed.  
  
"Very well then, but I would like to meet this friend of yours," she said and was about to leave before turning around. "Oh and Prince Heba! You're bath is ready."  
  
"Otay!" he said happily and hopped off the bed and followed his Nanny.  
  
Kkw waited till their footsteps disappeared, before leaving his hiding place.  
  
"This is not what I call easy," he grumbled.  
  
~*~  
  
Prince Heba was dressed and cleaned before being released, and he rushed back into his room and tackled an unsuspecting Kkw.  
  
"Kkw! Kkw!" little Heba shouted while giggling.  
  
"Ack! Get off of me you imigrant!" Kkw shouted, trying to pry the small boy off his waist. "Get the hell off of me!"  
  
"NO! You pway wif me!"  
  
"Oh, no! Hell no! I don't play! Now beat it!" Kkw growled, but Heba's spirit's weren't dampened.  
  
"Pwease...."  
  
"No!" he shouted again and finally was able to pry the Prince's arms from his waist and run to the other side of the room. "Listen, kid. Let's get something straight here. I am only here because the Great One sent me. Now, I am a Yami. Not A FUCKEN PLAY MATE!!!"  
  
Prince Heba became quiet and sniffed as tears started forming in his eyes.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Why you no wike me?"  
  
"Because I hate children."  
  
"That no nice."  
  
"Well, I'm not a very nice person!"  
  
Prince Heba sniffed and slowly sat on his bed, letting a couple of tears run down his face.  
  
Kkw groaned as guilt nawed in his insides and seated himself beside Heba.  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry. I did not mean to make you cry," he said, though it was strained. "and I'll be willing to play...one game with you."  
  
Prince Heba perked up, tears forgotten, and ran towards a huge golden chest, that Kkw never really noticed before.  
  
He opened it and pulled out a bunch of cards and ran back to his previous spot.  
  
"Pway dwuel monsters!" he said happily.  
  
Kkw's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
'How the hell does he know about Duel monsters?' he thought as he pulled out his own deck.  
  
"Okay, but I warn you I do not lose easily."  
  
"Me neither!" Prince Heba said proudly.  
  
"Really?" he said while a smirk played on his lips. "We'll just see about that."  
  
"Duel!" They both shouted.  
  
~*~  
  
"I put this one in defense mode and it's your turn."  
  
"Hmmmmmm...I pway Dark Hole!"  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
The two looked up from there little duel, and a servent in training poked her head in.  
  
She was the same age as little Heba, and had shoulder length brown hair with cercilean eyes.  
  
She smiled as she bowed.  
  
"Prince Heba, dinner is ready, and your father is waiting," she annonced.  
  
"Otay," he said happily, then blinked. "What your name?"  
  
The little girl giggled.  
  
"My name is Anzu Mazaki, my Prince."  
  
"That pretty name."  
  
"Thank you," she said while blushing.  
  
"Anzu! We need you down there to serve his highness, and guests!" came a sudden hollar.  
  
"Coming! Bye Prince Heba!" and was gone.  
  
Once she was gone, Heba turned back towards Kkw, but blinked when he saw the spot was empty.  
  
It took a moment before Heba located him inside the closet when he rolled out, rubbing his back.  
  
"Damn servants, damn closet, and DAMN LIFE!"  
  
Heba was a bit confused on what be meant, but only shrugged and gathered up his cards.  
  
"Hey! We're not done yet!" Kkw shouted.  
  
"I have to go now, but I we can pway when I come back."  
  
"You promise? You aren't going to fall asleep on me when you get back, are you?" he scowled.  
  
"No, I pwomise," he said with his usual smile, and left with a curt wave.  
  
Kkw sighed as he leaned back on the golden wall, bored out of his mind.  
  
He stood up and started pacing before sitting again, drumming his fingers on the table, then getting up once more and pacing.  
  
He finally snapped and rummaged through the closet and snatched up a cloak, and pulled up the hood over his face.  
  
He secured the fasten at his throat and marched right out of the room.  
  
Servants payed no heed to him, and he was thankful.  
  
He had the urge to go wander around the palace, but instinct told him to find Heba, and grudgingly did.  
  
It didn't take him long to find the dinning hall, and pressed himself against the wall, spying inside the room.  
  
The room was also dect with gold, and a huge long table was stretched from one side of the room to the other.  
  
Kkw was quite surprised to see that every single space of the table was filled and was fasinated on all the different kinds of food that covered the table top.  
  
He quickly pulled himself out of his trance and silently slipped in, and tried his best to camaflage with the other servants, and so far he wasn't caught.  
  
He felt quite pleased with himself, though he had the feeling it was because they were all busy stuffing themselves and drunk to pay attention to servants.  
  
As he started reaching the head of the table, he spotted Heba, who seemed very bored, though tried keeping a happy face.  
  
Wine was filled in his cup, and his plate was piled with food, though little Heba only at a small portion.  
  
His amyethist eyes bordly looked up and widened as they locked on with Kkw's.  
  
A delighted smile touched his lips, and Kkw was filled with horror when his lips parted.  
  
He quickly placed a finger to his lips, and felt relieved that Heba caught on, and clapped both his small hands onto his mouth.  
  
"Prince Heba, I understand that you will be your father's chosen heir. Am I correct?" asked an old Egyptian to Heba's left.  
  
Kkw watched with intreast as Heba looked up at the mans old wisdomed face, and blushed.  
  
"Tou," he said shyly.  
  
A smile broke out in the old face, but Kkw couldn't help but wrinkle his nose in disgust.  
  
The man's teeth were yellow!  
  
"Ugh," he muttered to himself, then it hit him.  
  
'Holy shit! Heba is the heir to the pharaoh! Crap, this is much more then I bargained for!'  
  
Suddenly, he felt something tug on his cloack, and glanced down to peer into amyethist eyes.  
  
"Pway with me?" he asked.  
  
"Fine, if you promise to finish the duel," he whispered.  
  
"Otay!"  
  
Kkw turned to leave immediately, but froze when he felt a small hand slip into his own.  
  
He slowly looked down, and Heba smiled up at him.  
  
"Xnms."  
  
Kkw swallowed, and it took him several minutes to wetten his throat.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he managed to finally mutter and both silently walked out of the room, and down the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
A man who had been preasent at the feast, leaned back casually and sipped slowly at his wine in the gold goblet.  
  
His eyes were narrowed slightly as he watched the young heir leaving the room with a hooded stranger, but did not mention it.  
  
He turned to the Peraa and did his best to look friendly.  
  
"My Peraa, I've heard that the little one Heba, the youngest of all your son's was chosen to be heir?"  
  
"Tou."  
  
"My curiousity wonders why."  
  
Peraa became thoughtful for a moment before he opened his lips for an answer.  
  
"My Priestess, Isis, had told me that he was destined for something great in the future. It isn't very clear, even with her tauk, but she can feel great power. Neither my eldest or middles have any special arouma about them. Besides, I'm very found of little Heba, and his mother was my favorite wife, who I personally chosen to rule Egypt by my side. Unfortunately, she died when Heba reached the age of three. I vowed to take care of him. I shall never accept another wife by my side," Peraa said silently, and looked solomn for a moment, before transforming into his cheerful self. "Don't let me drown the cheeriness, eat, drink, and have a nice time."  
  
The man nodded, but was now deep in thought as he closed his eyes.  
  
'So, little Heba-boy is destined for great power. This is...intriging,' he thought as he chuckled silently to himself.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Mijikai: I hope people got a good kick out of this chapter, and it will become better. I promise. Oh, and here are some clarifications.  
  
1. Okay, Kkw has been through time, so don't be surprised if he mention's something from the future.  
  
2. (this is cool)  
  
Kkw(y) -Darkness-Yami  
  
Heba-Game-Yugi  
  
Sutennuheba.w-King of Games-Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
3. I'm a bit lazy, so if you have questions on the bits of Egyptian I sqeezed in, just ask.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Katsuya Jounouchi

Shesepankh Chapter Three  
  
"Kkw! Kkw!" Heba shouted as he climbed up on his bed and started bouncing on the poor spirit.  
  
"NNnnnnnnnn," was his only reply as he shifted.  
  
"Kkw! Nhs pri!" Heba said and shook him.  
  
"Heba. Pri hsi r nqdd," he grumbled and pulled his pillow over his head.  
  
Heba frowned, and sat on top of the spirt and started bouncing.  
  
"Nhs pri!"  
  
Kkw rolled over so Heba would fall to the floor, and he scrambled back up, frowning, with a cute little pout on his lips. He glared at Kkw, and just continued glaring. Soon Kkw drifted fully sleep and Heba poked him. No reaction. A smile formed on his lips and took a deep breath.  
  
"NHS PRI!" he screamed in his ear.  
  
Kkw bolted up and in reflex, sent out a powerful beam of magic that exploded in front of the door. The doors burst open and a yelp was heard on the other side. Heba blinked, and slowly walked through the dust and gasped.  
  
"Abba!" he cried out, and ran to his unconsious father's side.  
  
Kkw leaped out of bed and poked his head out of the room, and stared as he stared at the sprawled Pr-r3.  
  
"Oh Ra."  
  
'Is he dead?'  
  
He slowly moved towards the Pr-r3 and pressed two fingers on the side of his neck.  
  
'TAw. Bw-nfr.'  
  
He looked back down at Yugi, feeling a bit guilty at his action, and received a water eyed glance back.  
  
"Is he okay?" he sniffed.  
  
"He's alive, just knocked unconsious," Kkw answered, like it was no big deal, and scooped the Peraa up and layed him on the bed.  
  
As he arranged the pillows and sheets, a knock on the door was heard and Kkw immeditately paniced and dived under the bed.  
  
"Pr-r3? Tw nttn im?"  
  
Kkw stayed silent, as did Heba, and another knock was heard on the door.  
  
"Pr-r3? If you are hiding from us with Prince Heba again, I'll be forced to enter."  
  
Kkw paniced. If this person found out that the Peraa was unconsious...it could cause problems. He cleared his throat and took a chance.  
  
"I am here."  
  
"Ah, Pr-r3-i. Your meeting is waiting."  
  
"My meeting?" Kkw asked dumbly.  
  
"Pr-r3-i? Have you forgotten the meeting of an exicution?"  
  
"Er...no, of course not. Give me a couple of minutes and I shall be with you in a moment."  
  
"Very well Pr-r3," the man mumured and Kkw waited till the footsteps were gone. "Ack! Heba! Help me!"  
  
Heba hurried from his Abba's side, and started instructing Kkw in what his father usually wore when he went out for a meeting.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Tou!"  
  
"Alright, I'm going to be trusting you, alright?"  
  
Heba nodded, with a big grin on his face. Kkw still had doubts.  
  
~*~  
  
'God damn it!' he cursed as he almost tripped.  
  
He grumbled a string of colorful language as he smoothed his kilt, or in other words, a skirt, down the hall way. The jewls he wore became in his way constantly, and the tiara with the Eye of Horus was continuously slipping into his eyes. The saddles made his walk clumsy, and hated the feel of make up on his face.  
  
'What kind of retard would wear make up and a skirt?' he scowled as he continued to hurry, and trip.  
  
Heba strode along side him, on Kkw's personal request. Mostly to help him if he became in a tight spot.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure this is how your father dresses?" he asked for the upteenth time.  
  
"Tou."  
  
"Well, he's insane."  
  
Heba didn't answer, but did give a glare that surprised him immensly. Finally, he reached the door to the throne and was opened by two guards, who also bowed their heads in respect. The room fell silent as Kkw strode inside and took his place on the throne, sitting straight and glaring down at everyone around him. He made himself seem that he had authority over everything and a look that said 'if you don't do as I say I shall kill you on the spot.' But inside he was nervous. If anyone suspected one thing wrong, he would be gone. His worry broke, as he felt something sqeeze his arm and turned to see Heba standing at his side.  
  
"Eh...my Pr-r3, I don't think it's wise that someone so young should be...present for todays meeting," said an elderly priest with a small beard, and a golden eye in his left socket, as he frowned down at little Heba.  
  
"And why not?" Kkw hissed, glaring down at the shrinking advisor.  
  
"Well...it is an execution and..."  
  
"Enough! The heir to Kemet should be able to be used to witnessing such things. You understand me...what is your name?"  
  
"Tou...tou great Pr-r3," he stammered, but then looked up with confusion. "Pr-r3? Don't you remember me? I am Priest Aknadean."  
  
"Tou...must have slipped my mind."  
  
Priest Aknadean nodded, but Kkw overheard him mutter, 'I knew the Pr- r3 was to young to take over his father's place.' Kkw chose to ignore him. He stiffly pulled his eyes away and nodded at the two guards. The guards both opened the door and a struggling boy was brough in. He was a young one, with a head of golden hair, light skin and honey brown eyes. He wore a filthy garb, and Kkw assumed him being a peasent.  
  
"Get off a me!" he shouted. "I did nothing wrong so get your damn hands off of me!"  
  
The guards only tightened their grip, and forced him to kneel before Kkw.  
  
"Pharaoh, we found this boy stealing in the market, and injuring royal guards along with insulting the you. The punishment, exicution."  
  
Kkw stared at the struggling boy, who only glared back at him with rage, and hatred. He was lost in thought in what to do. He could just kill him and be done with it, but what if the Pr-r3 was kind? Then it would seem really suspicous in the sudden change. But if he let him go, what if the Pr-r3 was evil, and then that would seem suspicous too.  
  
'Arg! What am I to do?'  
  
His thoughts shattered as he heard movement from his side, and glanced down to see Heba slowly moving towards the boy and kneeling before him.  
  
"Can you please let go of him?" Heba asked.  
  
The guards removed their grips and slowly backed away.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
The boy looked up at Heba, glaring fiercely.  
  
"Do I look alright to you? I'm about to have my head cut off for fucked up sakes!"  
  
Heba flinched.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry? Sorry! HOW CAN YOU BE SORRY WHEN I'VE SUFFERED SO MUCH AND YOU LIVE IN THE LIFE ON LUXERY!?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry? It was because of you filthy Egyptian's that my mother is gone and..."  
  
"You knew your mother?" Heba asked curiously.  
  
The scrowl on the boy's face melted into confusion.  
  
"Yeah, don't you?"  
  
Heba shook his head.  
  
"She's gone. I never knew her. I wonder if she was nice."  
  
"Siblings?"  
  
"Uh, huh. Fifty all together."  
  
"Holy shit! Your father's been busy!"  
  
Heba only shrugged.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Katsuya Jounouchi."  
  
"I'm Heba Mutou."  
  
"Hey, for an Egyptian, you ain't that bad."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If you aren't Egyptian then what are you?"  
  
"I'm...He...brew," he muttered and winced, waiting for the boy to shun him.  
  
"What's it like being a Hebrew?"  
  
Jounouchi's eyes snapped open and stared.  
  
"W...what?"  
  
"What it like being a Hebrew?"  
  
"Not bad, yet not good."  
  
"Oh," Heba said sympathetically.  
  
Kkw smiled. It seemed that Jounouchi and Heba were getting along quite well, and Heba didn't really have a lot of friends...well...except for him, but that was only temporary. He cleared his throat and eyes fell on him.  
  
"Katsuya Jounouchi," he said and he slowly stood. "Do you have any parents that are alive?"  
  
"Naw. My mom's dead, and my Pop don't give a shit about me, and...I don't know where my sister is. Everyone's gone."  
  
Kkw considered this, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Jounouchi, put your hand on the scarab. Good, now kneel. Now repeat after me. I solomnly swear that I shall do no harm to my new family that reside in the palace of Kemet."  
  
"I, Katsuya Jounouchi, solomnly swear that I shall do no harm to my new fa...mi...ly...wha...?"  
  
"Finish it."  
  
"That reside in the palace of Kemet. What? You mean...?"  
  
Kkw stood and decended down the stairs and pulled Jounouchi back up.  
  
"Yes, my son."  
  
Shock spread through the advisors and people, and all mumured to each other.  
  
"A Hebrew? Adopted by the Pharaoh?" they whispered.  
  
Aknadean stepped forward, eyes wide.  
  
"But my Pr-r3. He is Hebrew..."  
  
"Do you think I care? He will live as a Prince from now on, and he will be sharing a room with Heba. If you both don't mind..."  
  
Both looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Thought so. Now, you are all dismissed. I...have some buisness. Jounouchi, Heba, go play outside."  
  
Everyone from the room left and Kkw pulled himself up and disappeared down the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Once Kkw was back inside Heba's room, he lifted the hair from his neck and pressed two fingers on a tatoo of the Eye of Horus, and it glowed bright yellow, before fading back to black. In minutes, Shadi appeared from the floor, and once he settled on the stone floor, he looked at Kkw questionabely.  
  
"Why do you summon me Sekhmet?" he asked.  
  
"I need the Key."  
  
"The Ank is a powerful object."  
  
"Please Master. I swear I will do nothing dangerous with it. All I need to do is talk to the Pr-r3's soul. Please," he begged and collapsed to his knees, forehead touching the cool stone.  
  
"Be swift," was his answer, and the Ank was handed to him. "But I shall watch, to see if your intention is true."  
  
Kkw slowly drew himself beside the Pr-r3 and pressed the end of it to his forehead. Slowly he was pulled into the Pr-r3's mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Once he landed, he was looking into a room that was filled with...faces. One was a woman with a short hair style and smiled, showing white teeth. They were everywhere, even dolls, statues, and beautifully panted artifacts.  
  
'He must really be obsessed with her,' he thought, then turned to be face to face with a picture of Heba. 'Woah! Okay, now why is his mind filled with a woman and Heba?'  
  
"Hey! Who are you? And what are you doing here?" came a deep voice, and Kkw's eyes widened.  
  
The voice sounded just like his! He turned slowly and came face to face with the Pr-r3. The Pr-r3 was about his height, with the same eyes, except his were crimson, and his almost double was violet. Just like Heba's. They both wore the same outfit and both possessed the same hair style. It was scary, yet amazing.  
  
"Who are you? And why do you look like me?" the Pr-r3 demanded again.  
  
"Listen, I am...am...the son of Ra!" he blurted out.  
  
"Son...of Ra?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Tou. I'm the one of the many son's of Ra. And have come from him himself. There is a boy who is Hebrew, and without parents. You shall adopt him."  
  
"But...I can't adopt a Hebrew. It will digrase my honor!" he protested.  
  
Kkw sighed, and his eyes adverted to the picture of Heba, and formed an idea.  
  
"Heba, is alone. He barely has any friends. He shall be a perfect companion."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Heba wants this."  
  
That stopped the Pharaoh.  
  
"Heba...want's it? Well...if he wants it, I can't refuse," he said, and glanced at the woman and Heba sadly. "After my beloved wife died, he was all I had left."  
  
"But you have fifty other wives," Yami protested.  
  
"No, twenty, I have fifty children in all. My advisors arranged so many marriages that I couldn't refuse, but all I wanted was to live together with my her and Heba."  
  
"She was your first?" Kkw asked.  
  
"No, she was my twentith. I can't believe it took this much time to find the right one," he said sadly and placed a hand on the woman's portrait.  
  
Kkw nodded in understanding, and slowly faded from the Pharaoh's mind, leaving him to start remising about his wife and child.  
  
~*~  
  
Kkw appeared back into the room, and presented the Ank back to Shadi.  
  
"Sekhmet, you have been seen again by a mortal," Shadi said with pursed lips.  
  
"Ah, but Master Shadi, the rules say that they can not discover my identity. If they believe me to be something else or another, I am perfectly far from breaking the rules."  
  
Shadi was quiet, then smiled.  
  
"I knew you were strong in the mind," he mumured and bright lights lit up everywhere.  
  
Once they faded, he was gone. Kkw took a deep breath, but froze as the Pharaoh started stirring, and dived into the closet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mijikai: Thank you so much for your reviews! And please review. It would be nice to hear your opinions.  
  
Translations: (I'm trying not to be lazy any more)  
  
Pr-r3 - Pharaoh  
  
Nhs pri - Wake up  
  
Abba - Father  
  
Pri hsi r nqdd - Go back to sleep.  
  
TAw - breath  
  
Bw-nfr - Good  
  
Tw nttn im - are you here?  
  
-i - my  
  
I think that's all. Bye! Review! Please! 


End file.
